The Seduction of a Metamorphmagus
by Loise
Summary: Sequel to the Seduction of Albus Severus. There are a lot of things that James doesn't know about Teddy Lupin.


_The Seduction of a Metamorphmagus_

Sequel to the _Brainwashing of Albus Severus. _

* * *

It was horrible. Long legs twisted around each other. Grey eyes triumphant. His brother yelling. James felt ill. Because his brother's face was mysteriously blissful as that dreadful Scorpius Malfoy suddenly -

James woke up, blinking rapidly as a nostril came into view. The blue nostril hairs twitched and changed rapidly into a worrying orange. "James, are you alright?" Teddy murmured.

"W-what? That dream... What am I doing here?" James said, slurring his words. James stared around at the Infirmary with blurry vision. He ransacked his mind to try to figure out why he would be here. Oh... James felt sick to his stomach. "Oh, Teddy," he whined, clutching at Teddy's robes. "It's awful!"

Eyes wide, Teddy leaned in, "What is it?" His breath coasted James's forehead. "What happened?"

"Albus! His purity has been tarnished by the foul Scorpius Malfoy!" James sobbed. "I couldn't believe it, then that disgusting Malfoy stole a kiss from Albus!"

Teddy bit his lip, as his lips were twitching wildly. James wondered if this was a symptom of being a Metamorphmagus. He had never seen it before. But there was a lot he didn't know about Teddy Lupin.

"Oh, James," Teddy said softly, a grin stretching across his face. Teddy laughed, shaking his head in bemusement. James grew rather horrified at this transformation. Teddy's hair wavered between yellow and red. "You... I knew, James, I thought everyone did."

This news was troubling to James. There was a conspiracy, he realised, of keeping the news away from him! Scorpius Malfoy must have engineered it, knowing that James would be the largest obstacle in his twisted seduction of Albus.

But James was worried that even Teddy had succumb to the wiles of that dark Malfoy. Teddy should have known better, James thought, glaring up at Teddy.

"So, I was the last to know," James grumbled, rolling away from Teddy.

"It wasn't intentional, me knowing," Teddy said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling James so that they faced each other again. "I caught them, during the last summer holidays, in a position that left no doubt to their relationship," Teddy grinned. "Scorpius turned red and Albus spluttered so badly, I thought he might be having a fit."

This made James feel slightly better, though he cursed his vivid imagination for being so wonderfully visual. "I see," James said. Oh, he saw, alright. "Hey, Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting Hogwarts," Teddy murmured, "Research. Pince must be utterly sick of me, still here, long after I graduated!"

"It hasn't been that long," insisted James, "You're still youngish."

"Thanks, James!" Teddy laughed. "Glad to know that you don't think I'm an old duffer."

"No," James said, "I don't." James smiled up at Teddy, wondering if it was Teddy being a Metamorphmagus that made his eyes shift so oddly.

* * *

Much to James's disgust, his brother remained infatuated with Scorpius Malfoy. James knew that horrible Malfoy must be cackling and gloating in the dark depths of the Slytherin dungeons, he just knew it.

It was seventh year and James only had a few more months until his brother and... companion would no longer be a daily visual that would send him recoiling in horror. There were only so many times a person could clutch at the walls of Hogwarts in sheer desperation before they became an object of laughter. James did not approve of these people.

Of course, now that his sojourn at Hogwarts was nearing completion, James was beginning to worry about his future. When he was young, he had wanted to be an Auror like his father. Once he got to Hogwarts, however, he had wanted to live up to his mother's dream and become a professional Quidditch player. But James didn't know, even though he loved Quidditch fiercely, if that was the life for him.

"It's just that," James said, leaning against a bookcase in the library, "If that's all I want... Quidditch doesn't last forever, unless you're a super freak likeViktor Krum and what would I do after that?"

"Hmm," Teddy said, looking up from where he was making notes. "Your favourite subject is still Charms, right?"

"Uh, yeah," James said, looking at Teddy sideways. "The reason you are asking is because...?"

"I might have an opening for a research assistant," Teddy murmured, smiling. "It won't be forever, hopefully. You could trial it over the summer and check out any offers from Quidditch teams."

"Well," James said, "I don't know if I'm smart enough," he finished, shrugging. "I do alright, but I'm not a genius like Rose."

Teddy's hair was changing between lavender and a hot pink. "It would just be for the summer," Teddy said stiffly, clutching at his quill.

"Okay," James said, nodding. "I'll do it, then. We'll have a blast!" James grinned and walked over to Teddy. "I'll work my hardest, Teddy," James promised, throwing an arm around Teddy impulsively. Teddy was surprisingly stiff, though James couldn't see why. He had done this since he was a kid.

* * *

"What is he doing here?!" James yelped, staring in horror as Scorpius Malfoy slowly rose to his feet, like the giant snake that he was.

"Oh, Scorpius?" Teddy said, glancing between James and Scorpius sheepishly. "Uh, he's doing some cataloguing for me. It was a last minute thing," Teddy added.

It was a serious situation, James realised. Scorpius Malfoy was stalking him! "I'll do it," James said swiftly. "I'll do the cataloguing for you. Malfoy can leave at once."

"It's more of a Potions activity," Teddy continued, "The cataloguing of thousands of different types of plants and animal products as well as potions. I need Scorpius for this. This is very important."

Scorpius sneered at James and sat down smugly on his chair, his smooth hair sleek with superiority and condescension. It was worse, James realised. Scorpius was trying to ruin Teddy's vital research! Well, James would be ready and willing to protect Teddy at all costs.

"Plus," Teddy continued, "Gramma said that Scorpius needed a diversion."

That made sense, James realised. While Andromeda Tonks had always frightened the willies out of him, James had to admit that she must be aware of the sheer evil radiating out of Scorpius. She was a wise, if scary, woman.

Teddy soon rushed from his desk, muttering something about the testing of his will. James met Scorpius' eyes. Scorpius' lips curled and then his head went down quickly to his work.

That was, of course, what Scorpius probably wished him to think. James was far wiser than that. He knew that Scorpius was probably planning to destroy Teddy's vital research. James would just have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

It was three days later when Teddy asked to speak with him. Scorpius had already eagerly left for lunch - happy to get away from the hard work and toiling that James was accustomed to. James had planned to follow him, but Teddy had looked so desperate. Glee rose within James. Teddy was probably asking his advice on how to fire Scorpius since he was obviously slacking off.

"I don't know," Teddy started, drumming his fingers against his desk. His hair swiftly changed from bronze to lime green. "If this is working out out, James."

"You're right," James agreed, happy that he had been proven right.

"I am?" Teddy asked, surprised. James tried to forget that.

"Yes! I'm shocked that it took this long for you to realise," James continued.

"Really," Teddy blinked, face screwing up.

"Scorpius Malfoy is a good for nothing, who idles all day at work. I know, because I've been watching him!" James exclaimed.

To James' wonder, Teddy's face looked downcast for a fleeting moment. "Right," Teddy said, "What?"

"I know it will be hard for you to let him go, so I'll do it!" James radiated happiness. Teddy seemed perplexed for some unknown reason.

"James," Teddy murmured slowly, "It's you I have to let go. Scorpius' work has been up to standard. But you have hardly accomplished anything this week. I don't think you are suitable for this job. And I - well, you're a distraction and all."

"Oh," James said. "He's blackmailing you, isn't he? Don't worry Teddy, I'll beat him up and - "

Teddy kissed him. James' world narrowed and his eyes widened at the feeling of Teddy's lips on his.

"Um. Am I interrupting something?" Scorpius drawled. James started and stared in horror at the blushing Scorpius.

"I, no! It's not," James took a deep breath. "I have to leave."

* * *

It was summer. It was dusk. James was at the back of his parents' property. He didn't notice Teddy until he sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, James," Teddy said, staring down at his hands. "I never meant, no, I _did_ mean it, but I shouldn't have forced myself - "

"I really hate Scorpius Malfoy," James interrupted. "I believe that he will be the downfall of my brother and will slowly destroy the Wizarding world."

Teddy gaped James. "Um. He's just a kid."

"Now. Now he's just a kid. I know he has brainwashed everyone into thinking this," James continued. "Why else would he target my brother?"

There was a long pause before Teddy burst into laughter. "James, it was Albus who first, well, pursued Scorpius. Scorpius was terrified at first."

"Maybe," James admitted, looking discomforted. "But what will he tell everyone now? That the only reason that you hired me was because of my body?"

The roots of Teddy's hair turned instantly vivid red. "Its not like that!"

"I know that, but Scorpius Malfoy, vile creature that he is, is sure to spread around dreadful rumours of us in a compromising position," James continued thoughtlessly. "Your research will be cut, and a cure for being a werewolf will never come to pass."

"I deserve this, then," Teddy said, rubbing his hands together. "But all those - "

"Really!" James said in disgust, shaking his head. "Malfoy has the worst timing. We were just getting to a good part."

"...What?"

James leered, placing one hand on Teddy's thigh. Leaning in, James whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for ages."

Stealing a kiss, Teddy answered, "This?" Another kiss. "This?"

"Yeah, that," James said, grinning and kissing the tip of Teddy's nose.

* * *

"I am utterly and totally disgusted," Scorpius said, staring out of the Potter kitchen window.

"I would be more inclined to believe you if you weren't still staring," Albus said.

"Hmm," Scorpius grunted but he quickly turned away. "I can't believe your brother attracted someone as intelligent as Teddy Lupin. One of the famed minds of this generation!"

"James always did have a few tricks up his sleeve," Albus said lightly.

"While missing a few screws in his head," Scorpius muttered.

Albus glared until Scorpius shrugged helplessly and muttered an apology.

"Good boy," Albus said, smiling wickedly. 


End file.
